1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a brake system for mounting on a stroller, especially to a brake system actuated by either holding or touching a handle holder or stepping downward a driving pedal near a wheel for braking and un-braking the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a lot of mechanisms and methods being using commercially for braking a baby stroller. The basic type of mechanism is furnished with a pedal having a toothed portion operatively connected to a rear wheel. The rear wheel also has an engageable toothed portion for detachably engaging with the toothed portion of the pedal, in order to brake the stroller.
As the pedals are separately installed on both sides of a stroller, the brake mechanisms cannot be operated simultaneously. The baby stroller may therefore lose its balance and cause the baby to fall out of the stroller when brake are applied suddenly at a high speed.
For fast movement of a baby stroller or a jogger on a steep or rugged road, it is preferable to brake the rear wheels of the stroller or the jogger simultaneously, to increase safety and avoid unwanted accidents while braking. A requirement that the rear wheels on both the right and left sides of the stroller or the jogger be braked simultaneously, is now part of the British safety standard for stroller products.
As an example, German Patent DE29818659U1 discloses a baby stroller with a brake device that is capable of braking or releasing the left and right side rear wheels simultaneously.
The brake device of the German patent is controlled by a control plate. The control plate is used to drive a tubular braking element which can be moved along its axial direction. The control plate therefore brakes or releases the wheels of a stroller. Accordingly, the user can step down on the control plate with their shoes in order to brake the stroller, and hook up the plate using their shoe tip in order to release the braked state.
As being disclosed in CN Publication 201120216569.3 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,399, a stroller brake devices may be equipped with a pedal, by lifting the pedal upward or stepping downward can operate a pair of braking rods for brake and un-brake the stroller. The bottom of the pedal has a pair of slanted surfaces for keeping itself in an inclined position. During braking the stroller, the user can step down on the pedal to push the braking rods axially along the slanted surface; however when the user wants to un-brake the stroller, should try to hook up the pedal upward by their shoe tip, and this may hurt or smudge the foot skin or the user's shoes surface.